Always There For You
by TOPIC75
Summary: Nikki Bella captures the Divas Championship at Night Of Champions thanks to the help of some unexpected divas. But there is more to this than meets the eye. Someone knows AJ and Paige's secret. Even with the help of other superstars, will they be able to keep their romance alive. Follow our lovers on their journey through WWE with a chip on their shoulders. (AJ/Paige) (Rollins/Rae)
1. Every Story Has a Beginning

_I just wanted to start of by saying thanks to crazyboi23 for requesting this story. I would also like to make it known that many people will be known by their real names, so for those who don't know them here is a key to help you out_.

**Jonathan- Dean Ambrose**

**Colby- Seth Rollins**

**Joe- Roman Reigns**

**Danielle- Summer Rae**

**Phil- CM Punk**

**Nick- Dolph Ziggler**

**Claudio- Antonio Cesaro**

**Saraya- Paige**

_I would also like to inform everyone here for action, will not get it this chapter. This chapter is strictly character development, so if you don't like development come back for the next chapter_

"AJ has got the black widow locked in on Paige. Will AJ regain the divas championship, and no Nikki Bella from behind with the belt. The referee has no choice but to let the match keep going, and now Nikki into the cover. 1. 2. 3. Nikki Bella is your new Divas Champion here at Night of Champions." Michael Cole announced from ringside.

"BRIE MODE!" The crowd erupted as Brie Bella's music hit and she appeared on stage. She was not alone however, as Cameron, Emma, Eva Marie, Layla, Naomi, and Rosa Mendes soon followed. The divas made their way to the ring, and glared at Nikki as they surrounded the ring. It was at this time Paige had come to, and got up. She noticed the ring being surrounded, but also noticed were their eyes were focused.

"Lets get her shall we." Paige shouted at the divas, who took this as their cue to jump into the ring. Emma picked AJ up, and AJ knew immediately what was going on. After all she was the one who planned this, or so she thought. Suddenly the divas, with the support of Nikki started to assault Paige and AJ.

"What, what is this?" Jerry Lawler questioned from ringside.

"I'll tell you what it is this is pure genius on the part of the divas, they know what is best for business." JBL stated.

"We want you two out of our business." Eva Marie said, as the divas picked AJ and Paige up simultaneously and slammed them to the mat.

"Ugh what happened?" I asked to no one in particular. I just knew my head ached and I was sore all over.

"We got the bloody hell kicked out of us that's what happened, and now we are at a hospital." A voice I recognized as Paige said. I looked around and saw her laying on the bed a few feet to my right.

"That wasn't part of the storyline." I stated.

"We know AJ and I'm trying to figure out what happened." A raspy voice said from the corner.

"Jonathan? What are you doing here?" Paige asked.

"You know I have to protect you two, and besides I'm not needed as Dean Ambrose right now, so I'm now Jonathan Good, your protector." Jon explained.

"We don't need too much help Jon we will be fine." I told him.

"Well then you're lucky because Phil is on his way over. Just remember you have to tell him at sometime, Colby, Joe, Danielle, and I can't keep this a secret forever." Jon informed us.

"Thanks for the heads up, and I'm still trying to think on how to break it to him. I mean it's not every day your wife comes home and says that she is in a romantic relationship with another co-worker, especially when that co-worker is another diva." I explained.

"We'll figure out something, thanks for looking out for us Jon." Paige said.

"It looks like Phil is here, well I'll be back later with Colby and Danielle." Jonathan said as he walked out the door.

"Hey April, I got these for you." Phil said when he entered the room with some flowers.

"I love them, thank you Phil." I thanked him and hugged him as he sat in the chair next to my bed.

"So what happened to you guys,I don't remember you telling me anything about it on the script." Phil questioned with concern.

"Thats just it Phil, they did it themselves." Paige jumped in.

"Really, now see April this is why I told you to leave the company with me while you can. They have it in for you now." Phil said.

"Its fine really I just need some rest that's all." I told him.

"Well you are coming with me to Chicago after the show tomorrow, screw Smackdown and Main Event. I need you to be safe." Phil demanded. He kissed me on the forehead, and walked out of the room.

"I know it must be hard for ya." Paige said. "But I need you to know that whatever happens I'm there for you alright."

"I know it is just extremely difficult. I mean I love Phil as a friend, but I don't think I could ever love him like I love you." I admitted.

"I know, but you will have to tell him some time. I want us to finally become a thing, and not have me as a third wheel." Paige said, as the door opened again. It was Colby, Danielle, and Jon.

"Oh my god, are you two okay?" Danielle asked as she gingerly ran over to us in her high heels.

"Yes we are fine, we just wish we know why it happened." I told her.

"Well I may have an idea." Colby stated. "Renee told me that she heard the group who attacked you talking about money issues. So that may be it, so your secret may still be safe.

"I really hope it doesn't get out there, before she tells Phil. That would be a mess for all of us." Paige stated.

"I just hope if it does get out of our little circle, it gets out to the right person. If Nick, or Claudio finds out it would be fine but anyone else, and it could get out there real fast." Jon said concerned.

"Look we'll cross that bridge when we get there, but I need to know how I am going to break this to Phil." I informed everyone.

"Well you just have to be honest with him, there is not much else you can do besides making sure your valuables are in a safe place." Colby told AJ.

"Listen Saraya will take good care of you, you just have to be willing to take the hardest step." Danielle said to me.

"I know it's just I'm going to need someone with me, who is not Saraya. I don't want to put her in any danger." I informed them.

"Well then me and Colby will go with you, we should be able to keep him down with the two of us." Jonathan said.

"You just have to be ready to take that step." Colby stated.

"I know and I'm just not yet, I mean I just got married to him." I said, while starting to tear up.

"April honey don't cry please." Saraya begged, as she got off her bed, came over to me, and enveloped me in a hug.

"You two need to get a room." Jonathan said and received a glare from Danielle and Colby.

"I agree, Colby and Danielle make a great couple." Phil said completely oblivious to the meaning of Jon's comment. "Now can I steal my wife back?" He rhetorically asked.

"Take all the time you need Phil." Danielle said as she quickly got up and dragged Colby out of the room.

"Wow, what's her problem?" Phil asked, but received no response.

"Hey Jon, why don't we go get something to eat? I just need to check out of here." Saraya stated as she got up, leaving me alone with Phil.

"You sure can clear a room can't you." I teased him.

"I don't smell that bad, do I?" Phil joked. "Anyways, when are you able to get out of here?"

"I can leave as soon as the doctor sees me again." I told him.

"Well that's good, I worry about you. You are the love of my life." Phil said as he gave me a kiss.

"Well I don't want you to have to wait here, I will meet you in Chicago tomorrow." I informed him.

"Okay I will see you then." He winked at me and got up and went out the door. Not long after Colby and Danielle came back in.

"I think I'm ready." I told them.

"That was a quick change of heart." Colby said.

"He just kissed me, and it was terrible. There was nothing there." I admitted.

"Well you know Colby and Jon will be right there with you." Danielle comforted me.

"I know, I just hope I'm doing the right thing." I said and the doctor came into the room.


	2. Friends

_This chapter was originally suppose to be two separate chapters, but I decided to combine them, since they had the same premise. Also there are some new characters in this that are mentioned by their real names so here is another key_.

**Stuart "Stu"- Wade Barrett**

**Aaron- Damien Sandow**

**Matt- Corey Graves**

"I know, I just hope I'm doing the right thing" AJ said and the doctor came into the room.

"Hello AJ, we checked everything and you are concussion free. You are able to leave now." The doctor said and left the room.

"Really!? That's all this hospital does! Remind me never to bring anyone here." I yelled.

"Colby calm down, let's just get out of here." Danielle said and grabbed my hand, as we walked out the hospital with AJ following close behind.

"So AJ are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

"Yes, I need Saraya more than ever right now." AJ responded.

"I am so proud of you two." Danielle squealed from the shotgun seat, and started to squeeze my arm.

"Alright then as soon as Danielle lets go of my arm, I can call Jon and we will be on the next flight to Chicago." I explained.

"Thank you guys so much for helping me through this." AJ thanked us, as I grabbed my phone and called Jon.

"Dude what airport did you take us too?" Jonathan asked me while looking around at the rundown airport.

"I took us to one I knew Phil wouldn't be at." I told him.

"Well they could of at least had some air conditioning." AJ whined as she fanned herself.

"I'm with AJ, my hair is getting all messed up from this." Danielle agreed.

"Flight 74 is now boarding en route to Chicago." The flight attendant announced.

"Well at least we got a flight that was leaving soon." I said as we grabbed our carry ons and boarded the plane.

"I still don't get why we couldn't have just drove, I mean we were only in Cleveland." Jon complained.

"Because we need to get to our hotel quickly, check ins end in fifteen minutes. Let's get a move on!" I stated when we received our bags.

In about ten minutes we arrived at the hotel, and luckily were able to check in, in time. Unfortunately all four of us had to share one room, so there was some discomfort. Especially when Jon found there was no floor space for him to sleep.

"I am not going to be sleeping in the same bed as April, Colby! She is married, and dating one of my good friends!" Jon exclaimed.

"Its just for tonight, unless you want to sleep in the bathroom." I joked, and Jon quickly shook his head.

"What's one night." Jon finally agreed, and AJ didn't seem to mind much.

The night after that was pretty uneventful. However everyone's sleep was ruined at five in the morning by AJ's phone going off.

"Yes Phil I'll be home soon, love you too, bye." AJ sighed and sat back down.

"Well, I guess that is our cue Colby." Jon said while getting out of bed.

"Yep I guess so. Come on Danielle you got to drive." I stated as me and Jon walked out the door and waited in the rental car.

"Are you sure leaving Saraya by herself was a good idea?" I asked Jon.

"Yes, that will be Phil's first person to go after, so we can't have her there." Jon explained, as the girls walked out with their bags. The ride was completed without a single word being uttered. When we reached Phil's house, Danielle stayed waiting in the car while AJ, Jon, and I went up to his door.

AJ knocked on the door, and about a half a minute later Phil was there.

"Hello AJ." Phil said and then he noticed me and Jon. "AJ, what's going on?" Phil both angrily and nervously asked.

"Phil, we need to talk inside." AJ stated, and Phil nodded. We headed inside and took our seats. Jon and I made sure to stay close to AJ, even though he hadn't tried anything yet.

"Now you going to tell me why you brought Jon and Colby to our house?" Phil questioned perturbed.

"Okay Phil, I came here because I needed to be honest with you, so that's what I'm going to do." AJ stated as she started to stumble with her words. "The truth is Phil, I've been seeing someone else." AJ admitted, and Phil's eyes went wide. He jumped out of his chair straight at Jon. He started to rain punches down on his face. I tried pulling him off, but AJ stopped us. "GUYS STOP!" She yelled. "Phil it's not Jon." AJ told him, and he started to turn towards Colby. "It's not Colby either."

"Then who is, Nick, Joe, Stu, hell is it Aaron?" Phil questioned.

"No it's none of them. Phil, it's Saraya." AJ admitted, and Phil stood in shock. Jon and I moved in front of AJ in case he tried to lunge at her. Instead he just started to tear up, and look at his hand. He took of his ring, threw it on the ground and stomped on it. He then walked out the back door. Me and Jon told AJ to get her things, and come back to the car. It only took around five minutes, and AJ was ready.

"No clothes?" Jon asked.

"I can get clothes at anytime." AJ said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. We left Phil's house in total silence, until we got back to our hotel room.

"So, how did it go?" Danielle asked me.

"Better than expected, no one got hurt besides Jon's bloody nose." I stated. "But it was a good thing Jon didn't let Saraya come. Phil lunged at Jon before she even told him anything. He was about to lunge at me too." I explained.

"Well at least no one got hurt." Danielle said. "Wonder how Saraya is doing."

"Me too." I admitted. Our conversation was interrupted by AJ's phone going off. We couldn't hear any of the the conversation however so we waited. She hung up the phone in tears just like earlier.

"That was Phil, he already setup a court hearing for our marriage." AJ explained.

"How was it that fast? I mean it's only been thirty minutes." Jon asked.

"Well I guess it pays to be well known." Danielle stated.

"We'll be right there with you the whole time." I comforted AJ. She just smiled and nodded.

*Meanwhile in Orlando*

I can't believe Jon forced me to stay away. I mean I should be there supporting AJ, not being pushed away. Luckily there was a plane to Orlando leaving soon, so I hopped on it to be near some old friends. I knew they would all be at the Performance Center early, so I would have no problem seeing any of them. Plus some of them knew what I was going through, it wasn't just Colby, Danielle, Joe, and Jon.

"Hey Saraya, welcome back." I heard as soon as I walked through the door. The voice happened to belong to none other than Rami Sebei, or as most people know him in the WWE, Sami Zayn.

"Hi Rami, yep I'm back, how are you doing?" I asked.

"Pretty good actually, how are things with you." Rami responded.

"Same is it always is, just fine." I answered.

"Some things never change I guess. So how is AJ doing?" Rami asked.

"She went off to Chicago to see Phil." I said with disgust.

"She still hasn't broken the news to him?" Sami questioned.

"I guess not, I just hoped she would just get it over with." I stated.

"It was nice seeing you again Saraya, but I have to go get ready for a practice match with Matt." Rami said.

"Speaking of Matt how is he, is he going to be able to come back?" I asked.

"Bill doesn't know yet, but you could always stick around and see how he does." Rami explained and left to get ready for his match.

"Well look who's back." Came another voice from behind me. I turned around and noticed it was Ashley or Charlotte as she was known on NXT. "What brings you back here." She asked.

"Came to see a few old friends." I answered.

"Well, you found one." Ashley said.

"Yeah I guess I did, I just talked to Rami." I joked.

"Really nice. Honestly, how is everything going with you and AJ, you haven't updated me in a while. I hope everything going good." Ashley said, I was about to answer when we interrupted by William Regal.

"Hello Ashley, Saraya. Stephanie sent me to get you two." Regal explained.

"Wonder what this means." Ashley wondered and we made our to Stephanie's make shift office.

"Hello girls, take a seat. I'm sure you're wondering why I called you in here, so I will get straight to the point. Ashley, this Thursday there has been a change of plans in your title match. You will now be losing to Bayley that way you can be called up to the main roster." Stephanie said and I noticed Ashley look both rejected and excited because of the news. "Now Paige, I want to apologize about those divas actions yesterday we both know that was not supposed to happen. Unfortunately it did so now we have to keep the ball rolling. That is why we are calling Ashley up, so she can be involved in this feud. We do however, have a feeling an attack on you, AJ, or someone else may occur. Therefore I am assigning some of our security team to assist you." Stephanie explained.

"We don't need babysitters Stephanie." I responded.

"This decision is final, now Saraya you need to head to Chicago for Raw. You know you have a match tonight." Stephanie spat out, and we walked out of the office.

"Good luck tonight." Ashley said. She then hugged me, and walked away.

_How did you guys like the chapter. Anything I can improve or you want to see happen, make sure you let me know. The first Raw will be happening in Chicago. How will it play out in Phil's hometown, find out next time on Always There For You_


	3. RAW IS WAR

**Before we start I just want to thank .Dawn and hotkillerz**

*In Chicago*

"Saraya! You're here!" AJ exclaimed as Saraya walked through the back entrance at the arena, and engulfed her in a hug.

"Someone missed me." Saraya stated.

"You have no idea." Colby said.

"Well I missed you too." Saraya admitted. "So how did it go?"

"Well it actually went better than expected, only Jon got hurt." AJ explained.

"Really, what happened?" Saraya asked.

"He got a bloody nose from Phil. My god AJ, the way you said it made it sound like it was serious." Colby said.

"How were things with you Saraya?" AJ asked.

"I just stopped by the Performance Center, and said hi to Rami and Ashley." Saraya said.

"I didn't miss anything did I?" Jon asked as he walked up, with two men wearing black behind him.

"I didn't get the memo about their being a new shield." Colby joked.

"No, these are AJ and Saraya's new personal bodyguards." Jon explained.

"I told Stephanie we didn't need babysitters." Saraya stated.

"Come on Saraya, we can't break character to go down there, you know that. Besides I know these guys they're good people." Jon said.

"Okay I'm fine with it, I mean better safe than sorry." AJ stated, and extended her hand to one of the men. "Hi!"

"Hello." The shorter of the two men said, and shook AJ's hand.

"This is Eric, and this is Jack. Saraya be nice to Jack." Jon said.

"Well, if I'm going to have a babysitter we might as well get started." Saraya said, and walked off with Jack close behind.

"He's going to have some problems." Colby said.

"No kidding." Both Jon and Eric stated.

"What do you have against me?" I asked Saraya after she came out of the locker room.

"I don't have anything against you, it's against someone having to watch me at all times." Saraya explained, and she left me alone again.

Luckily AJ and Paige's match was second on the card, so the wait was not very long. Eric and I came through the crowd and waited at the barricade, as AJ and Paige made their way to the ring. Their opponents tonight were Emma and Eva Marie. Eric and I were not that interested in the match however, as we spotted Phil on the opposite side of the arena. How he was not being recognized was beyond me. Around five minutes into the match, AJ tagged in Paige and rolled out of the ring. Paige, who was fresh, took down both Emma and Eva. That's when Eric shook me, and I noticed Phil at the barricade about to hop over it. We both hopped the barricade and ran towards Phil. Phil hopped the barricade uncontested, saw us and ran into the ring. Phil was about to nail Paige in the back of the head, but lucky I barely got there and tackled us both out of the ring.

I heard a shout and grunts of pain behind me, I turned around just in time to see Jack and Phil go tumbling out of the ring. I looked around for Eric, but when I found him he was in the corner of the announce table, and being beaten down by three masked men. I turned back to Jack and saw Phil and two other masked men beating him down with what looked like night sticks. The crowd went into pure shock, as one of the men attacking Eric struck Jerry Lawler over the head. JBL and Cole tried, but did nothing to help the onslaught. I started to panic, as I realized they would be coming after me next. That's when I felt a hand pull back my hair and tossed me outside the ring, almost landing on Jack.

"Out of my way!" I shouted at several stagehands who were oblivious to what was going on. I rushed towards the gorilla position, where I was met by Hunter who was trying to get more superstars out to the ring.

"Good! Get down they need help, don't worry about your character the cameras are all off." Hunter said, and I gladly agreed. When I walked onto the stage, only John Cena, Jon, Nick, and the Usos were out there. It seemed as if no one else was willing to risk their character.

"Alright this should be enough, just be careful they have weapons, and they don't care who they hit." Cena explained and we ran towards the masked men. While we ran down I heard Kane, and Big Show come down as well. Phil seemed to notice this, and he hopped over the barricade, with his masked men not far behind.

I couldn't believe Phil would do something like that, I mean he got this planned too fast for his own good. Was he already planning this? I looked at Eric who seemed to have gotten the least amount of beating besides his broken nose. Jerry and Cole were both unconscious, while JBL tried desperately to get up. I went over to where Colby and Kane were located and saw, AJ, Jack, and Saraya motionless. I kicked the barricade which spooked the crowd, but I didn't really care.

"Jon give me a hand here." Colby said, and I helped pick Jack up while he picked up AJ and Kane got Saraya. I noticed a blood trail coming from both Jack and Saraya. My arm was covered with blood before we even reached the stage.

I looked around and everything seemed extremely bright. There was a sharp pain in my nose, and I felt like I was about to get sick. I don't remember anything after me trying to get in the ring, and being pulled out by someone. I tried to locate AJ and Jack, but I couldn't find them. That's when a man I recognized as John Cena walked up.

"Hey you okay?" John asked and knelt down beside me.

"I'm just a little dizzy that's all." I answered.

"Do you remember what happened?" John questioned.

"I just remember being pulled out of the ring, I don't even know if I hit the ground or not." I explained.

"Well, let's get you checked out." Cena said, and he assisted me up, and helped me backstage.

How did this happen? How did Phil get here unnoticed and bypass security? I knew he would be here, since the arena owner had told me he had to tickets at will call. Why did he do this though, and attack his wife, and two other members of the divas division? Speaking of which, why was Eva the only one not attacked, and where is Eva? I swear if she assisted in this, she is dead!

"Hunter, they need you to make an announcement about the rest of tonight." A stagehand said.

"Fine, hand me a mic." I said and walked out onto the stage.

*In Orlando*

"What's going on Stephanie, don't keep us waiting, these are our friends that are out there!" Rami shouted what was on everyone's mind at the Performance Center.

"Be patient, Paul is not answering me!" She shot back.

"At least let me know if Eric is okay!" Bailey yelled, as the Performance Center was on the verge of turning into a war zone. Everyone seemed to be on their phones or yelling at Stephanie except Ashley, who just stared outside seemingly worried about her friend as much as anyone else.

"Alright everyone, Raw is not going to continue." Stephanie stated which got a sigh of relief from the crowd. "Also Cole, Lawler, JBL, Eric, Jack, AJ, and Saraya have all been taken to a hospital and we will know more soon." The Performance Center broke into a buzz again, as they prayed for their friends.

*In Chicago*

I woke up to the sound of a heart monitor. Two days in a row I've been in a hospital, just great. I wonder what happened, but I couldn't remember anything.

"AJ, you're awake!" Jon exclaimed.

"I haven't been down that long have I?" I asked.

"It's been about twelve hours, and no one else has woke yet." Jon explained.

"Wait what do you mean no one else? What happened? How is Saraya?" I questioned.

"Calm down. Just watch this." Jon said and turned on the TV. It showed me tagging in Saraya, and her taking down both Emma and Eva. That's when Phil appeared behind her with something that looked like a night stick. He was about to hit her with it, but luckily Jack got him at the last possible second and tackled him out of the ring. Then the recording went black.

"What happened next? What did Phil do?" I continued to ask questions.

"Well I don't know much, but when I got out there everyone out there was being destroyed by Phil, and five masked men. Jack and Saraya definitely got it the worst though." Jon explained, and I started to cry. "Hey it's going to be okay. The doctors said they would both be fine."

"I know." I said. 'But what does everyone have against us?' I wondered to myself.

"Have you seen Eva Marie?" I asked another random person and showed her a picture yet no one had.

"It's hopeless Danielle, we must have asked everyone by now." Natalya stated.

"Yeah, she is obviously not in Chicago, she probably went off with Phil." Alicia Fox said.

"I know, I can understand a staged attack, but throwing Saraya into a group of men who just beat down several others is beyond acceptable." I explained

"We know that, but we aren't going to find her here. The best thing we can do is just wait at the hospital for more news." Natalya said.

"Fine, I guess. At least Colby will be awake." I admitted, and we went to find my rental car.

*In Orlando*

"Listen Ashley, I know you want to go and be there with him, but it's best if we just stay here. You need safety too you know." Matt told me.

"Yes, but I don't care. I don't need a babysitter." I responded.

"You know that is exactly what Saraya said, and you see what happened." Stephanie stated.

"But I also didn't do anything to piss Phil off, I don't see the harm of just going to a hospital." I said.

"I think she should go, I would want to be with my girlfriend to if this happened to her. I also think Bayley should go too." Rami spoke up.

"Fine if no one wants to listen to me then go! If you get hurt it's on you and Rami!" Stephanie shouted and stormed off. I grabbed my phone and informed Bayley. I also called Eric to check in on everyone, as I got in my car and drove to the airport.

_A chapter full of mystery and drama has come to an end. What did you guys think? Also did you like that you got everyone's perspective or would you have rather just had one? Let me know and join us next time on Always There For You_.


	4. Hospital Drama

**Hello everybody, and welcome back to chapter 4 of Always There For You. First off I would like to thank these authors for their reviews.**

**hotkillerz**

**dizzydflash**

**Thanks to everyone for the support so far, it's really been heart-warming. Anyways enough from me onto the story.**

"How are they doing?" Jon asked Colby after he exited Jack's room.

"Jack just woke up for about five minutes, but he was on so many drugs he was just talking gibberish. The doctors said they couldn't diagnose any symptoms, until further testing." Colby explained.

"And Saraya?" Jon questioned.

"She's still in critical condition. I have no idea what Phil did to her, but he was definitely targeting her the most. Jack just happened to stop him, and he was a little pissed because of it." Colby explained.

"I still don't know how to explain it to AJ. Hell I don't know how we will explain it to Jack either, that he failed at a job." Jon stated.

"Yeah, I saw some of your matches with him in CZW, he definitely knew how to throw some punches." Colby said and Jon nodded.

"Hey!" Danielle said as she walked into AJ's room.

"Hi Danielle." AJ said.

"Don't be sad AJ, everything is going to be fine." Danielle comforted.

"Yeah I know, but I feel like Jon is hiding something from me, and I don't know why." AJ stated.

"Then I'll go talk to Colby, he should tell me what's going on." Danielle said.

"Thanks Danielle." AJ thanked and Danielle walked out of the room in search of Colby.

After five minutes of searching she found Colby, and confronted him about Saraya.

"How is Saraya doing?" Danielle asked.

"Well, she is still in critical condition, but besides that we don't know much." Colby admitted.

"Really? What did Phil do to her?" Danielle questioned.

"I don't know, but Jon asked the same thing. He definitely targeted her through." Colby explained.

"Okay, thanks." Danielle said, and made her way back towards AJ's room. 'I can see why Jon wouldn't want her to know this, but she would find out eventually.' She thought.

"So was I right?" AJ asked.

"Yes, you were. Saraya is in critical condition." Danielle admitted.

"I can't believe he lied to me." AJ stated, and started to stare off into space. Danielle knew what was going on, this was AJ's crazy phase.

"Mr. Colby Lopez?" The nurse called out.

"Yes?" Colby responded

"She is awake." The nurse said, and directed Colby to her room. When he arrived he noticed Saraya laying down sleeping, while the doctor observed.

"How is she?" Colby asked.

"Surprisingly, she managed to escape with only a concussion now. All of the injuries we noticed earlier seemed to have just vanished." The doctor stated.

"How could injuries just vanished." Colby questioned.

"I don't know, but she sure is resilient and lucky. If this were to happen again, I doubt she would be as lucky." The doctor said. "Anyways, I think we should let her get some sleep." The doctor and Colby exited the room. As soon as Colby came out of the room, he was almost ran over by Danielle.

"Colby! Come quick!" Danielle shouted, and led Colby into Jack's room. When they entered his room, Eric was trying to hold back a distraught AJ from getting to Jon who already had scratches over his face. They also found Jack on the floor with a broken crutch next to him.

"AJ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Colby yelled.

"I'm going to put Jon in critical." AJ stated like it was normal.

"Why don't you calm down?" Colby suggested, only to have AJ lunge at him but he held back by Eric.

"AJ calm down." Eric said softly and it seemed to work. AJ curled into him, and started to cry again. Eric started to brush her hair, unaware someone was watching.

Ashley, asked for where Saraya's room and was shown the way. On the way there, she came across Bayley crying on a bench. She wondered how she had got there before her, but decided it didn't matter right now.

"Pamela (Bayley), are you okay?" Ashley asked, but Bayley stayed silent. "You can tell me."

"I just, can't, believe Eric." Pamela said in between wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Where is he?" Ashley questioned.

"In Jack's room down the hall." Pamela answered. That was all Ashley needed to hear, as she stormed off into Jack's room. She went straight up to Eric and slapped him, not even paying attention to anyone else.

"What was that for, Ashley." Eric asked as he clutched his face.

"What the hell did you do to Pamela?" She questioned.

"I haven't talked to her since yesterday, does she need to talk?" Eric asked naively, which caused Jon and Jack to chuckle silently, but also felt bad for Eric . They knew where this was going.

"Why don't you go ask her?" Ashley demanded, and Eric's eyes went wide.

"She's here?" Eric whispered to himself, and ran out the door.

"Anyone care to explain why Pamela is crying about something Eric did?" Ashley interrogated.

"He didn't do anything, she should be mad at here." Jack answered, while looking with Colby in a closet for an extra crutch for himself.

"Really, because I know Pamela doesn't cry for no reason." Ashley shot back, she was about to leave, when she noticed Jack following her out the door with one big crutch and one that was his size. "Hurry up lopside." She joked and they both left the room.

"Whats wrong with you?" Jack asked, and Ashley stopped and looked at him.

"Nothing." Ashley responded, and speed up down the hall. When they reached the bench, all they saw was Eric on one knee next to an empty bench. Ashley ran off to find Pamela, while Jack stayed to support his friend.

"Hey, you okay." Jack asked.

"Just perfect, Jack. I just had my girlfriend of two years leave me for no reason." Eric said sarcastically.

"Listen, if she can't see how good you are then it's time to move on, but right now you need to get back to the room. Your client is still in there, speaking of which I need to check on Saraya." Jack said, and went to Saraya's room. He arrived and was met by Ashley and Pamela leaving the room. He entered and saw Saraya laying down. He hobbled over, having still not gotten used to having one crutch being bigger than the other.

"Hey Saraya." Jack said, and Saraya turned to look at him.

"Hi, Jack." Saraya responded.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked.

"Pretty good, considering what happened." Saraya answered. "How is AJ?"

"Well, she should probably tell you herself. I'm surprised she didn't claw Jon's eye out trying to find out what happened to you." Jack stated, and he and Saraya chuckled.

"SARAYA!" AJ shouted, and ran over and hugged Saraya.

"I'll leave you two alone." Jack said and exited the room.

"Hey AJ." Saraya said. "How are you doing?"

"I should be asking the one in the hospital bed." AJ stated.

"I'm doing fine AJ, there is no need to worry." Saraya answered.

"Well, just make sure you stay near Colby, Jon, or Jack whenever you can." AJ said.

"I don't nee-" Saraya was cut off.

"Need a babysitter I know. But safety needs to come first. I love you, and I can't stand to be cooped up in a hospital again." AJ explained, and her and Saraya shared a quick kiss.

_Well how was it? I know it wasn't a great chapter for action, but believe me business is about to pick up these next couple chapters. What do these next chapters hold for AJ, Saraya, and the gang? Find out next time on Always There For You. _


End file.
